


Nestled

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Can You Feel The Love Tonight, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Nala nestled close against Simba, her nose in his mane, and drifted towards a cat nap.





	Nestled

Nala nestled close against Simba, her nose in his mane, and drifted towards a cat nap. Simba was already asleep, deeply so, which was a reassurance. He scented of green growing things, the background to his life here. Also of earthy bristled meat and of small prey... She had to reconsider; those were his friends. A warthog and a meerkat, who could have imagined such a thing.

His friendships were not stranger than the overwhelming fact that he was alive, grown up in safety. Without Nala, without the pride, but she was reunited with him, and would bring him home.


End file.
